She Will Be Loved
by lady-alphaspartan
Summary: Gold, a guy with perfect life, meets Crystal who is struggling. Together he helps her out of her dilemma. Based off the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty Mangaquestshipping fans! This fanfic is sort of inspired by the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. Hell, you probably think I'm too mainstream. Oh well XD Well, anyways just warning, it'll be a bit, no ALOT OOC. It's not that I can't keep in character; it's just that I wanted to write a fanfic and put a bit of my life into it. So I used mangaquestshipping because I love "best friend and then lovers" relationships.

Curious about Crys's problem? I'll give you a hint: I'm going through the same thing, sort of, except the college thing, I'm not in college yet! :/ Anyways, I'm sure you're sick of my ranting…ON WITH THE STORY!

Warning: This may contain mature content….

Chapter 1: The Girl Next Door

His life was perfect. But, there was something missing.

Someone to love.

Her life was terrible.

She wanted to be loved.

Their hearts were puzzle pieces. The only matter was how to connect them.

"Hey, you're new here? My name's Gold," the trainer with the amber eyes said with a warm smile.

"Hi, uh, yeah, I am. I'm Crystal. Call me Crys," the one with the clear blue eyes said.

Gold's POV 

I walked the road with the new girl next to me. She was real pretty, I gotta say. She seemed happy and carefree one second but next her face would be slightly dark, and I knew she was trying to hide it, whatever the problem was.

School started the next day all over the region, so there was only one question to ask.

"So, what school are you going to?" I asked.

"Newbark University. Since we live so close to it, I decided not to get a dorm." Crys replied.

"Same! Plus, I can't live without my mom's cooking, haha. Maybe we'll have some classes together?" I smiled.

Her lips turned up slightly. "Yeees~ Finally. Someone I will know at school."

I grinned at her.

Suddenly there was a piercing yell from her house

Crys sighed.

"That's my mom, I have to go. It was nice to meet you and I hope we can friends." She said with sincerity.

"Of course," I said smiling, "whenever you need me, I'm here. Your new best friend."

Her face was gleaming.

Then that scream came again

"CRRYYSSTAAALLLL!"

That dark look came on her face.

"I'll you tomorrow, Gold," she said before running off.

"See yaa~" I drawled.

Crys's POV

I sighed and ran into the house.

"Crystal, what took so long?" my mom yelled.

"I was meeting the neighbors; one of them is going to my school."

"You don't need to be talking to people; it's going to distract you from work. Remember why we moved here." Her mom sneered.

_Yeah, WE moved here. I was moving here alone, ready to get out of the house, and you decided to make my life even more miserable and move with me, so you can have control over me and make sure I get a degree in whatever you wanted me to be. _I thought bitterly.

"Yeah," I said, putting my headphones on and ignoring the rest of the world. "Good night."

I walked up to my room, across from my sister's princess-style one.

Collapsing on my bed, I realized I had my headphones on.

Shit.

My mom would kill me if she found out I was listening to music before I went to sleep. She was stupidly strict about the dumbest things.

Suddenly her door barged open with her mom raging in.

"WHERE'S YOUR IPOD? YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TOO LISTEN TO IT."

If anyone actually took the time to know me well enough (or CARED enough), would know that I can't sleep without a.) Reading or b.) Listening to music.

Of course, what's good for me, has to meaning to my "dear" mother.

Sighing, I handed over the iPod, trying to think of a way to go to sleep. With a deathly glare (and thank Arceus, not slapping) my mom left the room.

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I thought about my day today. I met a nice guy named Gold who was agreed to be my best friend, and I was starting college tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be more tired when school starts…

And with that, I closed my eyes and restlessly battled to go to sleep.

Gold's POV

I called my bro, Ruby, who was going to school with me, Crys, and his girlfriend Sapphire. Our other friends, Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Silver were going to another school in Kanto ((A/N: Sorry, guys, there won't be the other characters in this, I mainly want to focus on Gold/Crys. Though, I might bring in the Unova couple and add a bit of Franticshipping. Don't get your hopes up, though.))

"Hey man, you ready for tomorrow?" I spoke into my Pokegear.

"Hey, Gold, yeah, I am. You?" Ruby replied.

"Sorta, yeah, how's Sapph?"

"Pretty good, her dorm is across mine, so I see her often."

"Cool, cool. So we have this new neighbor who moved in. Her name's Crystal, she's pretty chill, you guys will like her." I said, feeling myself smile a bit.

"Aw, does Gold have a cru-uushhh?" I could almost SEE Ruby smirk.

"Nah, she's like that sis type thing, you know?" I said, causally.

"Ohh okay~"

"You don't believe me, do you?

"Well, it seems like you really like her, considering you called me 1 in the morning to tell me about her.

"Sorry, bro, I'll uhhh see you tomorrow?" I apologized.

"Yeah, see ya, man."

"Bye."

A/N: Sorry, it's a bit boring, just sort of want to start things off slowly. Hope you guys like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! You guys have NO idea how much it means. I don't care if it's flames, if it's really that bad, but seriously, PLEASEEE~ Oh yeah, if you like Oldrivalshipping, check out my story "Known Stranger. Okay, thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Okay it seems like I have NO readers or anything, oh well, I'll keep writing because it makes ME feel better and we'll see how things go. **

**Oh, you guys should like my Facebook page, the link is on my profile. **

**Anything else?**

**Oh yeah, if you have requests, private comments, etc. about stories, PM me. Happy to take on requests!**

**On with story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, I'd be out of the house in a snap. Meh, I don't so, I write stories because I feel bad about myself and have no life XD**

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

They compared schedules.

"Sweet, all of my classes with you and lunch together, you can help me with my homework!"

"Haha, sure. Happy to help. Just give me some your people-talent. I feel like a loser around here!"

Deal sealed.

**Crys's POV**

I was starting to like this Gold guy. We have all the same classes and he's great to hang out with. He seems pretty popular around here too. Hm?

I waited outside my house for him, and he bounded out of his, smiling.

"Heeeeyyy, Crys!" Gold yelled.

"Hello." I replied.

"Ready for school?" he smiled warmly.

"I hope!" I exclaimed.

"You'll be fine. Everyone there's great."

"I hope!" I repeated, smiling

He laughed and dragged me to school.

We quickly went to class, first one being Chem.

We had about twenty minutes to talk and almost everyone was already there.

"Oh, I want you meet someone of my old friends, Ruby and Sapphire. You'll love them."

"O-okay…" I wasn't really confident on meeting other people.

"Don't worry, they'll love you." Gold said, sensing my discomfort.

A nice-looking boy with a white cap and startling crimson eyes approached us, holding hands with a slim, athletic-looking girl with sea colored eyes.

"Hey, name's Ruby, how are you?" he said, a bit formal, holding out his hand.

I shook it, smiling. "I'm Crys, I'm good, thanks."

"Sup? Sapphire's my name." The other one said grinning, holding out her hand for a high-five.

"Pleasure."

"So, Crys, you're Gold's neighbor? I'd watch out if I were you, he's a stalker." Ruby said grinning.

"Nah, he's a pedophile, he watches children strip." Sapphire added.

"Yeah, of COURSE, I am." Gold said rolling his eyes. He winked at me.

"Well, why do you think your house is haunted? It's the ghosts of all the people Gold killed." Sapphire joked.

"So, my best friend is a stalker, pedophile, pervert, and a murderer?" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, that's about right." Sapphire grinned.

I was beginning to like these guys.

**Gold's POV**

I watched Crystal laugh at Sapphire and Ruby's jokes, and then saw her face fall when her Pokegear rang.

"Hello, mom. I'm in class."

I heard a faint voice yelling

"Yeah, okay, bye."

She sighed, and then the bell rang for class to start.

I frowned slightly, but Ruby and Sapphire didn't notice. They were in the back, flirting, as usual.

I slid into the seat next to her and jotted a note to her.

"**Hey, what's wrong? You got a bad call?"**

"_**It's nothing, my mom called."**_** She wrote back with a neat reply.**

"**Crystal, tell me. What's going on? Yesterday when our mom called, you looked like you were about to die." I replied quickly.**

"_**Gold, it's nothing; now go do your work." **_**I could almost hear her scolding me.**

I sighed and went back to work.

After two more silent classes, it was time for lunch. We sat outside, near Ruby and Sapphire.

"Can you tell me later? After school, maybe?" I asked.

"About what?" she asked with fake curiosity. Damn, she SUCKED at lying.

"Whatever's wrong?" I replied bluntly.

"Nothing's, wrong, Gold." She said with an unnaturally high-pitched voice.

"Yeah there is. So, can you tell me now?"

"No there's nothing to tell."

"Later, after school?" I begged.

"I'm on a tight schedule, my mom won't let me go anywhere after school, I have things to do, why do you care?" she said, trying to sound mad.

"I'm your friend, Crys. Call me?"

"N-not allowed to. Especially guys." She said straightforwardly.

"Jeez, Crys, when can we hang out?"

"I'm not sure, probably during school. That's about it."

"Why never else?" I asked frowning slightly.

"I have this thing called strict parents." she said nervously.

"Har-har. Are they strict or prison keepers?" I rolled my eyes.

"Gold, they know what's best! I should listen to them." Crystal said, as if she was reading off something. I could hear doubt in her voice.

"What happened there?" I pointed to a bruise on her cheek

"Soccer."

On your face?" I said incredulously.

"I-I was trying to …..head the ball." She stammered.

"Sure, sure. Look, Crystal, I want to seriously talk to you later, okay?" I said sternly

"O-okay." She answered, looking scared

"Do you want to tell me later? You look like you need someone to vent, I can read people well." I said matter of factly.

**Crystal's POV**

_Why does this guy have too good people skills? Not fair._ I thought

Gold stared at me, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe."

"Want to write it? A lot of people like to write their thoughts down, and considering your career preference of being a Pokewriter, you must like writing." He said.

Damn. "…..later."

"Sure, just let me know when you're ready, just promise you'll tell me." He said with a weirdly serious voice

"I p-promise."

"Alright then."

We went to our last class, a bit awkwardly changing the subject.

**~Back at Home~**

I walked into the house, with a bunch of books, just to be tripped by my little sister.

I sighed and pick up my books.

"! What's going on?" my mom screamed.

"I dropped my books." I said with my usual calm voice I use in front of her.

"WHY?"

"Amethyst tripped me."

"SURE SHE DID. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO WALK RIGHT? And I called your soccer coach, you're missing the next 3 practices, I want you ahead in your work." She said

"But mom, I'm already weeks ahead because of the summer courses." I was pissed off. I was a starting midfielder. I HAD to be there.

"I don't want you slacking off after how much slacking off you did over the summer." She scolded brashly.

"I didn't!" I protested, regretting it when I saw her face

"DON'T TALK BACK!"

"Okay, well I'm doing homework."

"HURRY UP AND DO IT RIGHT. THEN CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM AND DO THE LAUNDRY."

"Why, is someone coming over?"

"NO, why do you think you need to only clean when someone comes over?" she screamed.

"Because my room's fine." I said, again, regretting it.

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S A FUCKING JUNGLE, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL! JUST MOVE TO THE FOREST OR THE STREETS IF YOU'RE GONNA LIVE LIKE THAT!" she screamed with a slap across my face.

_I wish I could _I thought as I walked away silently and did my homework.

Normal POV

The boy with amber eyes gasped softly as he saw the girl fall to the floor, get up, and walk off down the hall, her face calm, as if she went through this every day.

So that was her secret.

**A/N: Yeah, and Gold's not a stalker XDDDD Well, that wasn't a good note to end on. Anyways, I think I moved to fast of the Gold/Crys thing. I just want to make it best friend type thing, not anything romantic…yet. That, my dear readers, will change. Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: Yay, so, like, my parents hate me right now, so I have more ideas to put down. I guess that's good? More uhhh abuse?**

**Should I slow down on the "Gold protectiveness"?**

**Man, I wish I had someone like Gold... On with the story, I guess?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Gold's POV**

It was about 10 at night. I knew Crys was ready to get to bed. I was crouched on a tree branch, right in front of Crys's window. I saw her reading a thick book.

I threw a small handful of pebbles at it. She looked over and saw me.

_Let me come in! Open your window!_ I mouthed

She opened the window and looked scared.

"What do you want? We're gonna get caught!"

I motioned for her to move out of the way and jumped through the window gracefully, landing silently on my feet.

"Why are you here? What's goi-?" she started.

I covered her mouth with my hand and locked the door with the other. I dragged her to her bed and we both sat down.

"I saw what happened. With your mom. Crystal why didn't you tell me?" I hissed.

She tried to laugh it off at first.

"So you ARE a stalker like Ruby and Sapphire said? What did you see?"

"Crystal, I'm not joking. I saw her beat the shit out of you."

"She only hit me a few times, no big deal." She murmured.

"Are you okay? How long has this been going on? Do you need ice? Look, you're bruised. Crys, what the hell?" I frantically whispered.

"Gold, calm down. It's not a big deal. Not like it hurts anyways." She said.

"Liar." I said skeptically.

"I'm fine!" she protested

"No you are not. Crystal, a mother is supposed to love." I said wisely

"She is strict because she loves me." She said stubbornly.

"Oh, yeah, beating the shit out of you shows so much love." I rolled my eyes.

"I talked back! I deserved it."

"I have a feeling this isn't the first time she hit you and that she didn't only hit you because you talked back."

**Crystal's POV**

"Well, your 'feeling' is wrong." I almost yelled.

"Shhhh, not so loud. We're gonna get caught. Anyways, I'm not sure how to get out…." Gold said.

"Then why did you come in the first place? I'm going to see you tomorrow at school anyways."

"We never have time." He replied

"Fine. Well….I'm not sure what to do for tonight. You can't sleep here with me!" I said.

"Pull an all-nighter?" he innocently offered.

"Hell, no. Get out. " I said.

"I can't!" he protested

"What are we gonna do?"

"Pull an all-nighter."

"What are we gonna do all night?" I inquired.

"Talk, watch a movie on my Pokegear. Talk some more. We won't get caught. I have a plan if anyone decides to walk in. Plus, the door is locked."

"Gold!" I said, frustrated.

"Wha-aaaat?"

I rolled my eyes and thought for a moment, "Okay…so what's up?"

"Crystal, I want you to tell me every, single fucking thing about your parents and you. Start from the beginning." He immediately changed the subject.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked.

"Well considering I'll be coming here every day now, I guess we can chill today. You have to tell me everything eventually.

"EVERY DAY? NOOO waaaay! I'll be screwed! Why do you need to know, anyways?"

"I'm your best friend." He said bluntly.

"Best friends don't jump into best friends' bedrooms at night, trying to inquire them about their personal business." I said, starting to get a bit mad.

"Shut up, Crystal." He said calmly.

"YOU shut up." I shot back.

We bickered back and forth, and when we calmed down, Gold grabbed his Pokegear and turned on a movie.

That killed about 2 hours.

It was about 1 in the morning. And we just sat there, talking about pretty much anything. Music, Pokémon, sports, etc.

Good to have a best friend, isn't it?

**Gold's POV**

I'm surprised Crys fell for the fact I couldn't get out. I felt pretty protective of her, and I guess hanging at her place was the best thing to do. She needs SOME love in her life.

Anyways, it was 1 in the morning. We were suppoed to wake up at 6. About 5 hours to kill. If it was Ruby and Sapphire, they'd be having a quickie. But they're going out….and Crys and I are just friends….

So…..what do you do when your best friend is the opposite gender?

I thought about it and failed. I noticed Crystal reading in the corner. I patted the spot next to me and she climbed up on the bed and sat against the backboard next to me.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Eh, not really." She replied. I stay up a lot.

"You're mad that I stayed the night, huh?"

"Yeah, a bit. I've never done something like this before. Too scared." She shivered.

"You're missing out on life. This is a classic badass move. Anyways why scared? Thought it didn't hurt, hmm?" I teased.

She looked up at me and said seriously, "It never hurt the skin when they hit me, but the things they say hurt here," she gestured to her heart. "You would thing I would be used to this, but stupid me, I'm not…." Her voice faltered.

"Shhh, no one ever deserves this and no one should be used to this. If you were, then that's mean you would have no heart in the first place." I soothed.

She was silent.

"It'll be okay. I promise. And you can come to me whenever you need me. I'll start by staying here every few nights, okay? And when I'm not here," I pulled out an extra Pokegear. "Use this and we can talk."

"I have a Pokegear." Crystal said.

"One that only lets you dial three numbers. Your home, parent's Pokegear, and emergency center. Take it. It costed nothing. Leave it here and we can talk at night. It's on silent."

"T-thank you, Gold….how can I thank you?" she asked. "Money? I can give you how much?"

"No," I thought for a moment. "Kiss me."

**A/N****: Expected, eh? Meh, sorry for bad chapters. I have good ideas, but forget them when I need them the most. :P**

**Yeah so, any comments, questions, request, just PM me.**

**OH AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sooo, yeah, I've been busy. With a religious holiday, my birthday, and crazy research papers about shit no one cares about XD Hope my readers are well! Sooo, here's the continuation.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon's not mine.**

Previously…. (ON PRETTY LITTLE LIARS! XD)

_She was silent._

"_It'll be okay. I promise. And you can come to me whenever you need me. I'll start by staying here every few nights, okay? And when I'm not here," I pulled out an extra Pokegear. "Use this and we can talk."_

"_I have a Pokegear." Crystal said. _

"_One that only lets you dial three numbers. Your home, parent's Pokegear, and emergency center. Take it. It costed nothing. Leave it here and we can talk at night. It's on silent." _

"_T-thank you, Gold….how can I thank you?" she asked. "Money? I can give you how much?"_

"_No," I thought for a moment. "Kiss me."_

Chapter Four: The First Sparks

Crystal's POV

"W-what?" I stumbled to find the words.

"I said, 'Kiss me'," he said calmly, looking straight at me.

"Uhh…don't you have a girlfriend?" I rambled, trying to think of something to say.

"I would be at her house, if I had one, don't you think? I do care about you as if you were my girlfriend, but I doubt you'd want that, now." He replied smoothly.

"W-who said that?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Hm, so are you saying that-"

But he stopped and stared at me. With one swift motion, I was in his lap, my arm around his neck and his wrapped tightly around my waist. I looked him dead in the eye and he leaned down and brushed his lips on mine.

I was freaking out. Here I am, in college, and I've never kissed a guy before this. I melted into his lips and moved mine against his by natural instinct. I hope I was doing it right….

His lips were soft against mine and moved slowly, as if to calm me, but I mind was going crazy and my heart beat like the shoes of a track star on the ground. Finally, minutes later, I felt his lips move upwards slowly and he pulled back, but let his hand rest on the back of my neck.

"Never kissed anyone, have you?" he whispered.

"Well, I never was allowed to go out with guys…." I mumbled, blushing.

"Hush, I'm glad. Your first kiss is by me. I feel special." He smiled.

"You are special." I said. "Special ed."

"Excuse me?" he looked mockingly offended.

"Nothing…" I snickered.

"Mmm?" he murmured, nuzzling my neck.

I felt myself turn red, "Whaddya want?"

"World peace, to be a professional Pokeathlete, a million dollars…." He kissed my temple, "You."

"So are we…" I started.

Gold's POV

"If you want" I replied, looking down.

"It's gonna have to be a secret, and I'd hate to make you go out in secret..." she said, starting to feel guilty.

"Hush, it's fine. Get some sleep…we'll talk about this later."

"So…it's official?" she asked.

"Clear as crystals." I replied, smirking.

She blushed.

I picked her up with one arm and move the blanket away with another. I wrapped it around her after I set her down and she smiled.

"Thanks for….everything." she said.

"So you LIKE having me around? I knew it." I grinned.

"Don't get so cocky now."

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Night, now."

"What happened to an all-nighter?" she asked

"You have about 3 hours of sleep left. Relax. We'll pull an all-nighter sometime later." I said, worrying she would get too tired the next day during class.

"Where are you gonna sleep? Here, let me get a mattress or something…." She started to get up, but I pushed her down gently.

"Nah, I'll sleep in the chair, or something." I replied.

"Or right here," Crystal gestured to a spot next to her.

"Are YOU okay with that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled. "It's not a big deal. I'd hate to make you sleep uncomfortably after what you've done."

"It's a boyfriend's job."

Crystal's POV

I felt Gold lay down next to me and curl an arm around my shoulders. I leaned against his collar bone and smiled.

I turned and looked at him. His amber eyes soothed my racing thoughts, and calmed my heartbeat.

"Gold?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask for one more thing tonight?"

"Anything." He smiled.

And I moved slowly and pressed my lips against his.

I felt him smirk against the kiss as his hands went to where they were the first time, behind my neck, supporting it, and around my waist.

He took it slow, just the like first time, lips moving gently against mine. He pulled away slightly and brushed his lips across my cheek up to my temple and rested his head against mine.

"Can't get enough of me, Crys?" he smirked.

"I admit defeat." I said.

"I will tell you the truth, I wanted that too." He sighed.

"Guess the feeling's mutual." I suggested.

"That's how it's supposed to be, honey, now go to sleep." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sir." I drawled sarcastically.

"Don't call me that, you make me feel old."

"We're the same age." I pointed out

"I don't care, but still." He retorted.

We bickered like kids. Finally he said, "Crys, get some sleep, you need it."

He waited for my reply but I was fast asleep against his chest.

**A/N****: DONNE! Hope you guys like it :D There's more to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ummm hi Remember me? It's been like 2 years, so…okay, look, I kinda fell out of the writing thing, and I have been focusing a lot on everything BUT fanfictions…I'm sorry guys! Cross country racing is hard work, okay? XD**

**Enough of excuse, here's to the loyal people who believed I'd be back! XD**

**Whooot, another chapter. My mom's yelling at me right now. Ideas! So, here I am pretending to write a research paper, and really writing a fanfic. I tend to find the positive in things. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, don't you get it? Leggo, mane. **

**Crystal's POV**

I woke up at six sharp, not really that tired, and Gold quietly left with a kiss on the cheek and a "See you at school."

I went to the kitchen, grabbing some cereal and shoveling it down. I changed and ran out of the house, desperate to get away from the house ("YOU BETTER DO YOUR WORK RIGHT! I'M NOT GONNA LIVE WITHOUT YOUR MONEY.").

I met up with Gold and when we were well out the sight of my house, he casually flung an arm around my shoulders.

"A nice seven- hour break, hm?"

"Tell me about it"

We hurried off to class, and sat down to our seats, and Professor Elm came in and lectured us. As I took notes, I passed notes with Gold, Ruby, and Sapphire. We were sitting in the back of the class, laughing quietly.

When class ended, we pretty much did the same thing for the next 3 classes and it was time for lunch.

Gold and I walked over to a tree and he climbed up to a branch not too high from the ground.

"Join me, Crys?"

I smiled.

**Gold's POV**

I watched Crystal climb gracefully to the branch I was on and leaned against me.

We ate, chatting about random things, and soon it was time to get to class. I jumped down and landed perfectly. I opened my arms, telling Crys to jump down.

"I'm heavy, you can't hold me."

"Liar. You don't even eat. Just jump."

She leaped off and I caught her easily. I smirked and whispered in her ear "Girl, what did I tell you? You're light, and plus I work out." When she blushed, I winked at her and put her down carefully.

The next classes flew by and I walked with crystal as far as we could without being seen and kissed her quickly and I'll come over that night.

She ran off to her house. And I watched her, wondering what part of hell she is visiting today…

I shook out my thoughts and went to my place.

"Hey Mom!"

"Gold, honey, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good, thank you. How was your test today?"

"Got a 95."

"Good job! Keep up those grades. But, shoot for a perfect score!"

"I am, don't worry."

"That's my boy."

I thought about the things my mom said. I make high grades not perfect scores, but in the A range. So does Crystal, but her mother doesn't help her, she hurt her. Being nice but a bit strict can have the same effect as being abusive.

My mind wandered to Crystal as I worked on my homework and ate dinner. Soon it was time to get to bed. I walked over to Crys's place.

I saw her reading, her face brightened when she saw me (My swag, hell, yes.). I landed in silently, locked the door and gave her a nice long kiss.

We walked over to her bed and I held her close, letting my head rest in her hair.

"How are you, really?"

She sighed. "…"

"What happened?"

**Crystal's POV**

I sighed as I told him what happened.

**~Flashback~**

I walked into the house. Silence. Thank fucking Arceus.

I went to take a quick shower, and quickly started my homework.

I plugged my headphones in my speakers on the computer and turned on some music. Soon I heard that dreaded woman's voice, blabbering on the phone. I sighed and turned it up a bit.

I winced as my waist randomly started hurting when I moved my back. I stretched it out and my headphones came flying out the headphones jack, and the music played loudly through the speakers. I sighed mentally when I realized my mom decided to hang up the phone that same moment.

"IS THAT ALL YOU DO? LISTEN TO MUSIC AND DRAW AND WRITE AND READ NONSENSE THINGS? DO YOU GO TO SCHOOL TO DO THAT SHIT? YOU DRAW TO SHOW OFF TO PEOPLE? You don't even deserve t live I this house, just look at your clothes, filthy and all over the place. Do you even need to go to school? You can stay out in the street, listen to music all you want, and not do any work. You can get out of the house, not like we need you here. While you're out there, you're going have to find someone to cook for you and drop food off to you. Good luck with that, considering no one would ever want to something like that, especially for someone like you. "

I sighed mentally, as she went on about things I did when I was 8 and how stupid I was etc. I wouldn't mind the yelling if she was yelling about what I did wrong (which was what, again?), but to talk about the F I made on a 5th grade project was pretty stupid.

I mean, I make good grades, but I was terrified this year and made a B in one of my classes, which made her even madder, obviously. She was saying that if I make another B she's gonna put me in a school where I won't know anybody and where she could walk there any time she wants (like she actually would walk more than 4 feet at a time).

Then came the beating. I stifled a yawn as she whacked my with the nearest thing see could find. Of course, the wooden spoon. The end snapped off (**A/N: Lol, that happened to me once, it actually didn't hurt XD**) and she was finally done.

**End of flashback~**

"Holy shit, Crys…"

**A/N: Depressing much? Oh, Lord. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Please review and I'd LOVE some ideas to put in the future chapters!**


End file.
